A Series of Seductive Events 4: Bewitching
by Veralena
Summary: He comes in. He kisses me. He purrs in my ear. He touches my body. Something about him just leaves me breathless.


**Summary:** He comes in. He kisses me. He purrs in my ear. He touches my body. Something about him, just leaves me breathless.

**A/N:** The fourth in A Series of Seductive Events. This is probably the longest one I've written so far. Anyways just to clear some things that I found in the reviews...First of all, these stories are simply one-shots. They are part of a series, but they have nothing in common. I suppose the only thing you could put them under the "in common" column is that they all have titles that are synonyms of the word "seductive". Secondly, Hermione is NOT with many people at the same time. Each story is different. With different pairings.

Allurement: draco + random girl

Irresistible: Ron + Hermione (in the future, they're married)

Charming: Harry + Hermione (in seventh year)

Bewitching: can't tell. read it first! but I will say, the girl is a random girl again.

btw sam (who reviewed for **charming) **I totally think milo ventimiglia is the hottest guy on earth. i just LOVE him in gilmore girls.

anyways enough talk, enjoy the story! and the next one should be coming soon!

**

* * *

**

**A Series of Seductive Events 4: Bewitching**

"Hey, big boy," she purred, appearing in the archway of the Astronomy Tower.

He turned around, surprised.

"What…what are you doing here?" he asked, rather nervously for someone as manly as him.

"Well…I was just _stifled_ down there and I _really_ needed some fresh air…"she said, glancing at him suggestively, "so I thought, why not come up to the Astronomy Tower?"

He looked her up and down. She still had her uniform on, but he couldn't imagine how such a modest uniform could look so…appealing on her feminine form. Her skirt was a lot shorter than it should have been, and it revealed her milky white legs. One hand lay on the wall, the other on her hip. One of her eyebrows was raised and a seductive smirk was playing at her lips. She blinked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes that hid her beautiful navy blue eyes.

"You checking me out?" she asked in a throaty voice.

He cleared his throat and pretended to not be aware.

"Er…no…just…something stuck in my eye…"he muttered, pointing to his eye and turning around to face his back to her.

She was not to be fooled and came up to him. She kept her distance to him, however, and leaned against the wall of the Tower, folding her hands on the edge.

"So," she started, looking longingly at his chiselled features, "you going to the Christmas Ball?"

His ebony hair lay in casual array on his forehead; his dark brown eyes were smouldering. He tried ignoring the fact that she was merely a foot from him, but it was rather hard seeing that her strawberry perfume was wafting its way to his nose.

"Well," he said, giving in to his manly instincts, "I would…if I had a date." He sucked in his nervousness and turned to face her.

She gulped, knowing that getting the handsome wizard would be a bit difficult. He had probably been asked by so many girls by now, anyways.

"You…haven't got a date yet?"

"No," he said ruefully.

She turned around to face the night sky again, looking up at the stars that twinkled, almost as if they were winking at her.

"You want to go with me?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Erm…what?" she asked dazedly. She had been expecting the words to tumble out of _her_ mouth, not his.

"Do you…do you want to go as my date?" he asked again.

She couldn't help but feel the fireworks that were going off in her head. _But wait_, she thought, _it wouldn't work if he asked_. The dare had been for _her_ to ask. And she knew that Alice would never stop making fun of her if she found she'd chickened out.

But the fact remained that, she was head over heels for him.

_Screw the dare._

_No, they'll make fun of me._

_But you like him!_

_So? There's plenty of time for that later._

"Well, I'd love to go, but, someone already asked me," she said, biting her lip and trying to calm the part of her brain that was screaming at her.

He stared at her, mouth open. "But then…why did you…?"

She pretended not to have heard him. "What was that?" she asked innocently.

_Ok, hard part done. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to pretend I was joking, and then I have to…ask him. _

"I was -," she started, but he cut her off.

"Did you say yes to this person?" he asked seriously.

"No." He inched closer.

"Did you want to go with this person?"

"Not really." He came so close that they were practically touching.

"Well then…"he said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, lighting up his features.

She couldn't say a thing. All thoughts of a dare flew past her head. All she could think of was how close he was to her.

"Will you go with me?" he asked, blowing his cool breath onto her face. Her cheeks were already so hot she was sure he could probably feel the heat.

When she said nothing, he did it again. "Please…", he said, his lips mere millimetres from hers.

She was breath taken. He closed the tiny gap there was between them and pressed his lips against hers. She was shell shocked for a moment, as he worked his magic on her, kissing her like no man had ever done before. He kissed her so fiercely that she just let him take over.

And then suddenly she felt the feeling come back into her toes and the energy seep back into her. It was as if his kiss had transferred the energy from his body to hers, warming her up.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her hands in his hair, his beautiful, silky hair that she had always wanted to comb through with her fingers. She let him devour her mouth, and then she did the same back to him.

It was the strongest kiss she had ever had. And she knew that she would dream of this kiss for a long time.

He finally pulled away from her, leaving his hands on her slim waist. She still had her eyes closed; her hands entwined in his hair. She dared not open her eyes. What if this should only be a dream?

She was forced to open her eyes when she heard his voice again.

"Please…?" he said, his eyes smouldering again.

"Uh…yes…"she mumbled, barely able to let the words get out of her mouth.

He immediately leaned back, away from her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Great!" he said, turning around to leave.

She just stood there. She hadn't asked him. She hadn't asked him to the dance. He had. The famous Sirius Black.

_Whatever. I got the kiss of my life. And I'm going to the dance with him!_

She simply stood there, still reliving the heated kiss, and listened to the shut of the heavy door.

He closed the door and leaned against it.

_Mission accomplished_, he thought. _James better give me the thirty galleons tomorrow. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** liked it? was it understandable. I know that I kind of switched their personalities a bit at some parts, but I was tired, okay? 

anyways review!

**starlite rose**


End file.
